Sibuna Vs Gods
by SafeAndSoundFabina
Summary: The Sibuna Gang  plus Joy & Eddie  have survived Rufus, Bad Victor  Good Victor-who is now on their side , Vera, and Senkhara. But can they handle the Ancient Egyptian gods?


**Sibuna versus Gods**

**The Sibuna Gang (plus Joy & Eddie) have survived Rufus, Bad Victor (Good Victor-who is now on their side), Vera, and Senkhara. But can they handle the Ancient Egyptian gods?**

**Season 3 my way! *SPOILER* Instead of Joy backing down from Fabian in the season 2 finale, she didn't back down from Fabian in my version. Silly slut, Fabian's only for Nina! (Trix are for kids reference!)**

**Nathalia Ramos, the actress that plays Nina, dyed her hair dark brown so I decided to incorporate that into the story.**

**The story will pick up next chapter; this was just a fun chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Take a Hint.**

Nina walks up the pathway to the Anubis House, her dyed dark brown hair blowing in the wind. She's a senior so this is her last year. Nina reaches for the doorknob when the door swings open on its own. Nina quickly looks around to make should nothing else is out of place. After 30 seconds of observation, Nina shrugs and walks back into her home. Trudy greets her and directs her to the living room where everyone else is.

"NINA! OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YOUR HAIR! IT LOOKS AMAZING!" Amber greets Nina with a life-threatening hug. Nina gasps wildly.

"Amber, the girl needs to breathe," Jerome says, adding an eye-roll. Mara pecks his lips and Jerome smiles. (**A/N: Who just when aww?)**

Mick, who has returned for good, rolls his eyes in disgust and plans yet another scheme to get Mara back. **(A/N: We do not need another 'Joy' in the HOA world! MICK, turn to the good side!)**

"Oops!" Amber exclaims, releasing Nina. Nina hugs everyone (but Joy, with whom she's just shaken hands with,) but when she reaches Fabian, she stares deep into his eyes.

"Okay, round 2! Don't break up this time you two!" Amber says, ushering everyone out of the room. Joy lingers for a second or two more, staring at the loving couple. Amber rolls her eyes. _Not again! Can't this chick take a hint! _"Come on Joy; that means you too," Amber yanks Joy out of the room.

Fabian turns to Nina. "I like your hair. It's a good different," He says, playing with a lock of her hair. "How was your summer?"

"I missed you," Nina blushes scarlet red. Fabian blushes and hugs Nina. Nina inhales his cologne. Fabian pulls away and kisses Nina not-so-chastely. **(A/N: Wow; Fabian has grown up!)**

Nina is shocked for a moment but kisses back just as harshly. Fabian growls—yes, actually _growls-_and his tongue brushes her lips for entrance. They both fall back onto the couch. Fabian settles his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She allows access and their tongues fight for dominance. He ends up winning, but he isn't done. Fabian begins to kiss Nina's neck and Nina gasps in surprise. Nina arches her back in pleasure, allowing more access to her neck. Fabian trails kisses up Nina's neck. He bites down on a sensitive spot of flesh.

"Fabian…" Nina whispers.

Fabian kisses her lips softly before returning to her neck.

"Um…..EW!" Alfie says dryly, snapping Nina and Fabian out of their passionate trance. "I come in here to pick up my phone and I see you two about to have sex in the middle of the living room? WTF?" Alfie shakes his head and walks out of the room.

"Um…we should probably go," Nina blushes. Fabian nods, equally red. Nina kisses Fabian bye before walking upstairs to her room. Amber shrieks when Nina enters their room.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED? IS THAT A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK? WHAT?" Amber yells.

Nina covers Amber's mouth. "Amber! Shh, I don't want Joy to hear! And yes, this is a hickey on my neck."

"Eek! This is the most exciting news since Harry Styles broke up with Caroline Flack!" Amber shrieks. "And you might want to cover that up with some foundation or something!"

"Oh, right."

"I swear if Joy doesn't see that Fabian doesn't like her, I'm going to throttle her! You and Fabian almost made babies on the sofa!"

"We did not almost make babies! And Joy has a boyfriend, remember!" Nina blushes.

"Do you remember what the boyfriend's name is?" Amber scowls.

"I don't know." Nina shrugs, covering the purple mark with the tan substance.

"John Smith! That freaking oldest trick in the book!" Amber exclaims.

"John Smith does seem a little suspicious, but how is that a flirting skill?"

"When you pretend that you have a hot boyfriend, more boys get turned on by you. I don't know why, but it does!" Amber flips her hair and rolls her eyes. Nina seems a little worried.

"I'll take care of Joy," Amber cracks her knuckles and grins evilly. "NO ONE MESSES WITH FABINA!"

"Amber, you can't hurt a fly…"

"….Shut up, Nina."

After dinner, Fabian, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Patricia decide to go to a new teen club in town. Nina is wearing a short lace skirt, a light pink tank, and light pink and black wedges. Her newly dyed hair is pulled into a pretty French braid. Fabian jokes that he'll have to keep an eye on her tonight. Unfortunately, he didn't know how seriously wrong he was.

Amber is wearing a black halter dress (she said pink wasn't right for a nightclub) and cute black heels. Her platinum blonde hair is pulled into a cute ponytail.

Patricia is wearing a black tunic and Alexander McQueen heels. Her red hair is in its natural way.

Nina and Amber are on the dance floor, when two sleazy guys walk up to them. Amber's and Nina's eyes widen in alarm; Fabian and Alfie are getting them some non-alcoholic drinks on the other side of the room. Patricia and Eddie are probably in the bathroom, making out.

"Hello girls," A guy with shaggy black hair and green eyes. "How about you ditch those losers," He gestures to Fabian & Alfie, "And have a few drinks with us."

"No, thanks." Nina says. Amber is slightly freaked since the other boy is looking her up and down.

"Come on and have some fun!" The guy says, gripping Nina's waist and slides his hand up & down her long leg.

"Stop it!" She shrieks, pushing him off of her. The other guy gropes Amber's butt through the feel through dress and Amber kicks him in the balls.

The two guys say, "You f*king whores!"

Nina mouths, 'take a hint,' to Amber before sauntering to the stage. Amber whispers into the DJ's ear.

The DJ grins before stopping the music. Groans erupt from the teenagers as they stop dancing. "Yo, cool your stuff. Ya'll in for a treat; these talented girls are going to sing for you. Take it away!"

Nina and Amber smirk and start to harmonize:

_Together_

**Nina**

_**Amber**_

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la (x20)"_

"**Why I'm almost hit on by the boys I never like? I could always see them coming from the left and from the right."**

"_**I don't want to be a priss! I'm just trying to be polite! But it always seems to bite me in the!"**_

"**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot! You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not. You had me at hello, and then you opened up your mouth!"**

_[Chorus] "And that is when it started going south, oh! Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my! Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint, take a hint, take a hint! La, la, la, la, la, take a hint, take a hint!_

We have the crowd on the feet, dancing and singing along. Nina smirks at the two idiots that harassed with them. She saunters off the stage, swaying her hips to the music as she makes her way over to the boys. She starts to sing directly at them.

"**I guess you still don't get it! So let's take it from the top!"**

Amber giggles and joins Nina, singing in the boys' faces.

"_**You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop!"**_

"**And if I had a dime for every name that you've just dropped!"**

"_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh!"_

_[Chorus]_

"_What about NO don't you get? So go and tell your friends! I'm not really interested!"_

"**It's about time that you're leaving! I'm going to count to three and open my eyes and-"**

"_You'll be gone!"_

_**1**_

"**Get your hands off my—"**

_**2**_

"**Or I'll punch you in the—"**

_**3**_

"**Stop your staring at my-"**

"_**Hey!"**_

"**Take a hint, take a hint!"**

"_I am not your missing link! Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint! Take a hint, take a hint!"_

"**Whoa!"**

"_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my-HEY! Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la, la. Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la, la, la!"_

The crowd goes wild. Amber and Nina walk off the stage, suddenly flanked by dozens of people telling them 'they rocked.' Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie push through the crowd.

"What the hell was that?" Patricia asks; high fiving Amber.

"Some freaks keep on harassing us so we taught them a lesson," Nina grins. Eddie fist bumps Nina.

Fabian just gapes at Nina.

"Fabian?" Nina asks, concerned.

"You're never wearing anything that short ever again in public," Fabian simply says. He pulls Nina into a kiss, showing every guy in the room, Nina Martin is _his_.

Well…._almost_ every guy.

A guy with blonde hair and green eyes taps Nina's shoulder. She twirls around to see a face she'd thought she'd never see again.

"Declan," She croaks.

**Ooh, who's Declan? Again, the mystery will show up in the next chapter! This story will include Egyptian gods, so study up! Any mistakes are mine, since I don't have a beta.**

**~SafeandSoundFabina**


End file.
